


Té para tres

by CharlotteKurai



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteKurai/pseuds/CharlotteKurai
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Té para tres

Lunes 02 de Noviembre:

El llanto se puede escuchar en el silencio, en una tina en donde el agua de tina inundaba, las piernas de nuestro rubio cenizo, su cuerpo con ligero sobrepeso apretaba sus brazos en el pecho. Para Tweek es difícil darse cuenta de que se ha enamorado de Craig.

Después de ese dura noche, que no pudo dormir bien por ese sentimiento que lo asfixiaba cada día. La luz del amanecer, alumbraba su ventana traspasando su luz, en el cuarto del adolescente, cubierto con sus sábanas de color verde oscuro.

Se incorporó para levantarse, su cabello ha creído mucho, los tics habían desaparecido, seguía siendo de complexión gruesa, vestido con una piyama de color verde con azul, cuadriculada, en la que siempre le gusta usar en el invierno.

Va hacia su closet, estaba colgada su conjunto para el día de hoy. Son una camiseta de color verde pasto, que tiene una imagen de un café con granos del mismo, con unos jeans de invierno, una sudadera que es de lana de color crema.

Se viste de manera precisa y lenta, se pone sus botas negras que se abrocha sus agujetas negras. Toma la agarradera de su mochila negra, con pins de bandas de rock alternativos, se sale de su cuatro, bajando las escaleras de su casa.

Richard estaba en el comedor, sirviendo el café para el delicioso desayuno que ambos padres cocinaron para ellos. Unos huevos estrellados, con salchicha y unos hashbrowns. En unos paltos de cerámica de color blanco con círculos dorados.

\- Tweek, ¿has podido dormir bien? - Pregunto su padre, cuando se sentaron a comer los tres. Tweek cuando se sentó, comenzaba a hacerse un sándwich con un bísquet para terminar de desayunar rápido sus alimentos.

\- Si, papa. Es que como tomo tanto café me ha costado dormir, pero hice mis tareas de esta semana. - Lo dijo de manera automática, la madre de Tweek sonrío muy aliviada cuando su hijo había dicho esto.

Tweek termino de comer su desayuno, este con un termo metálico, se sirve el café que esta en la tetera de vidrio. Se despide de sus padres, aun sentados en el comedor. Estos al verlo, se despidieron de la misma forma, después de eso empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido.

El vecindario es el mismo de siempre. Caminaba hacia la banqueta, para llegar a la parada de autobuses para la preparatoria de South Park.

Las montañas es un paisaje hermoso, especialmente cuando comenzó a nevar desde ayer. El sonido de la osuela de las botas se escuchaba sus pasos. El frío es horrible, al respirar salía el vapor de su boca, antes de irse a bajar para comer su almuerzo, tomó su bufanda de color verde oscuro para cubrirse el cuello. También se puso sus guantes gruesos para no tener problemas con sus alargados dedos; Se puso lentamente su gorro para cubrir sus orejas. El abrigo de Tweek es uno de color verde de franela, que es un estilo muy clásico en su diseño.

En la calle se ven los niños pedaleando sus bicicletas para llegar a la primaria. Le da una gran nostalgia al ver a esos niños yendo en bicicleta para ir la primaria. En eso corría una simpática chica, de aspecto adorable y tierno, que vestía una falda de color magenta, con unos leggins gruesos de invierno de color violeta oscuro, con unas botas negras sin tacón, con su cabello muy largo de color castaño claro, tiene la parte su cabello con unos pasadores de flores con resina que ella misma había hecho. Esta es malísima corriendo, pero está detrás de Tweek para alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Espérame Tweek! - Saludaba corriendo hacia el rubio, jadeando muy fuerte cuando finalmente llego hacia él. Su acento polaco es muy pronunciado, su inglés es de un nivel muy básico, esta chica no es de estados unidos. Está a su lado empezaba a jadear con mucha fuerza por la gran esfuerzo de haber corrido hacia donde está su mejor amigo, bueno para ella es su mejor amigo y único amigo que ella tiene.

\- ¡Anya! Discúlpame no te había visto. - Volteo al verla, esta se incorpora lentamente hacia él, sus ojos son grises verdes claros, con un rostro delgado, con unas mejillas sonrojadas por la sangre, el inmenso frio que hace en el pueblo, esta tiene una bufanda de color rosa pastel muy artesanal de su país, aunque a diferencia de Tweek este frio ni le llega a los talones en Polonia. Su abrigo es uno de color magenta claro, de paño que es muy caliente, usa unos guantes de color rosa mexicano, es que a Tweek le aterraba totalmente verla con sus manos desnudas en el invierno. Tiene un gorro con un pompón blanco, que le cubría su cabello, tiene unas trenzas muy infantiles, a pesar de que ella es un año mayor, pero por su muy nulo nivel de inglés, la regresaron un año atrás en la preparatoria de South Park.

Ellos llegaron a la estación de autobuses. Estos se sentaron en el asiento de metal para esperar la llegada del autobús de su preparatoria, veían llegar el grupo de Savannah, el cuarteto de chicas que convivían con los gemelos Seijino, estos caminaban de lado izquierdo y

Erin la que es una de las chicas, que es de aspecto grueso, con grandes curvas y piernas, por el club de atletismo femenil bajo de peso, antes era como una bola de grasa. Hay rumores de que ella y Kalina están perdidamente enamoradas del gemelo menor, llamado Ryota Mizuru, que es uno de los más atractivos chicos del grupo de primer año. Leonora "Marjorine" es su mejor amiga, es su hermana postiza menor, es la que vestía al estilo tomboy, con una falda suelta de color verde oscuro; con unos leggins de color aqua, su abrigo es uno de color celeste oscuro, con un estilo más masculino, usando unos converse de tiro alto, de color azul fosforescente, con unas calentadores holgados que le llegaban a sus rodillas, con su cabello suelto que es rubio hasta su media espalda le llegaba. Con sus guantes son unos de color negro de cuero, con unos broches de Kurumi y Melody; Ella estaba conversando con "Mizu" así es su sobrenombre, detestaba que lo llamaran Ryota.

Su aspecto siempre es de un modelo harajuku con tintes demasiado abiertos, con esas botas de cuero largas, con esos pantalones de cuero que son de invierno, ese chaleco de cuero estilo motociclista, con pins de bandas de j- mental, visual kei y de bandas muy icónicas en Japón.

Sus ojos son cafés oscuros como su padre, su cabello es largo, pese a que han querido cortárselo, pero hay ventajas de su padre es el líder de educación en estados unidos. Tiene pulseras de púas, tiene anillos, que especialmente estos el dúo de Erin y Kalina, le regalaron ese anillo de una piedra preciosa de color azul oscuro. Su mirada es varonil y delicada hacia sus facciones, su madre es una afro-latina y caucásica, su padre es un mitad japonés y polaco. Este observo el dúo solitario, este sugiere que esperen en la parada de autobuses. Sus cejas son pobladas castañas, aunque con ese toque japonés.

El gemelo mayor, llamado Masaya Noely, que está al centro con Savannah y Katherine. Estas dos chicas, tienen personalidades muy neutras, Sava, como le gustaba que la llamaran en su grupo de amigas, es una chica de pelo negro con unos ojos azules, de cabello largo, tiene una diadema de color rojo oscuro, con un abrigo café chocolate, con una falda de color azul marino, con leggins de color negro, unas botas sin tacón de color café oscuro, con unos guantes rojos con blanco. Ella ha sido novia de Wendel, desde que tienen ocho años.

Katie, como le gustaba que la llamaran de esa forma, viste con su parka de color naranja, con unos jeans con agujeros, esta llevaba unos leggins de color crema, con unos converse naranja. Su cabello es corto hasta su cuello, sus ojos son turquesa, con un labial de color rojo pasión, aunque su parka la tiene fuera de su rostro, porque la profesora le exigua que mostrara su cara, es un rubio espiga el color de su cabello.

Katie está perdidamente enamorada de Ma, desde el momento que se conocieron en el jardín de niños, ella le mostró una humildad por su clase social, aunque el corazón de Ma, está ocupado por Sava, a diferencia del otro dúo de chicas, Erin y Kalina, son muy intensas, apasiónales en todo lo que hace, Kalina está muy enamorada hacia Mizu, desde que este, le regalo un llavero de un gato, esta lo tiene en una pulsera, ese llavero tan viejo.

Erin ama a Kalina y a Mizu al mismo tiempo, porque son ese complemento que la mantiene con vida, su padre es un prostituto, Erin es una chica que es muy odiada en la preparatoria, en la primaria base a presiones de Ma, fue a atletismo, cuando esta tenía ocho años, ahora en este tiempo ella es una de las corredoras de nivel medio, porque Scarlette es una de las mejores del club de atletismo femenil de la preparatoria.

Kalina es idéntica a su padre, que este hombre es pelirrojo con una nariz grande y afilada. Usa su ushanka verde limón, con bolas en sus orejas del ushanka, viste con su abrigo naranja con verde, en el cuello del abrigo, con una falda de color verde oscuro, con leggins de color verde, con unos calentadores de color naranja oscuro. Con unas botas de color café claro, su cabello pelirrojo rojo pasión es tan chino, que tiene que ponerse una media cola de caballo, con un moño de color rojo oscuro que Mizu le regaló, cuando regresaron de Tokyo, ellos deberían estar en segundo pero por súplicas del grupo de Sava, tienen que estar en primer de preparatoria.

Erin viste con una falda amarilla canario, con unos leggins de color blanco, con un abrigo de color rojo clásico, con unos guantes de color amarillo claro, tiene unos calentadores de gatitos grises, con unos converse de color azul celeste, de tiro medio clásico. El pelo de ella es corto hasta sus mejillas, con un pasador rojo en parte de su fleco.

\- ¿Por qué vergas tenemos que ir a la parada de autobuses? - refunfuñó Erin, muy molesta cuando caminaba a rastras hacia la parada.

\- ¡Porque no soy su puto chofer! - Mizu gritó a los cuatro vientos, con el ceño muy fruncido, ante una Erin, aterrada con verlo en ese estado de ánimo. Kalina solo le da una patada en su trasero.

\- ¡Judía zorra de mierda! ¡Ven para acá! - Erin corretea a una Kalina que intenta esquivarla, corriendo en la calle, hacia la banqueta de lado derecho.

En eso finalmente el grupo de Sava, junto con Ma, también una Marjorie y un Mizu jalaban de las muñecas izquierdas, de Kalina y Erin, para ir a la parada de autobuses. Llegaron a la parada el grupo, junto con Marjorie, con los gemelos Seijino.

Vieron a Tweek estado en el lado derecho, mientras Anya miraba lo que estaba en el móvil de Tweek. Que era una mujer decorando un pastel con fondant blanco, para un pastel grande de bodas.

\- ¡Los novios están mirando algo juntos! - El grito chillón de Erin, acercándose hacia los chicos, aunque esta se agacho al observarlos detenidamente. Anya es una persona de temperamento muy corto, más que la judía.

\- Te odio, maldita perra gorda ¡podrías dejarnos de estar jodiendo siempre! - Lo dijo con su polaco fuerte y profundo, en un susurro porque no quería alterar a Tweek. Erin no entendió su idioma original.

\- Hola, Tweek y Anya. ¿Puedo sentarme al centro de ustedes? - Ma sonrió hacia los dos, cerrando sus párpados en un instante, ellos se separaron para darle espacio en el asiento, asintiendo ambos; este se sentó suspirando de alivio, Ma vestía de manera casual con unos jeans de tela gruesa, con unas botas de color café, con un abrigo de color vino, con unos guantes de cuero color kaki, con un rolex que el mismo ahorro su dinero para comprarlo, es de color plateado, con el centro del reloj negro. Su cabello es castaño oscuro como su hermano, con tintes más negro, pero sujetado con una cola de caballo, que le da ese toque muy maduro, sus cejas pobladas, con esos labios carnosos que son sensuales.

Tweek se sonrojo demasiado con solo tenerlo a su lado derecho, ese perfume amaderado con vainilla lo volvía loco, aunque este enamorado de Craig, su atracción sexual es por Ma, aunque este es heterosexual. Tweek desde en tercer grado se habían conocido, se llevaban muy bien ante el pasar de los años.

Kioku no umi, de Yozuca, se escuchaba en los air pots de Ma. El sonrió con solo sacar de su mochila de color vino, su termo con una limonada caliente, este tiene un vaso de metalizado, vierte el líquido se lo entrega.

\- Toma esto, yo lo hice y lo herví, una compañera de la preparatoria en Tokyo, me enseñó esta receta de bebida caliente. - Tweek sostiene en sus manos ese vaso, tomaba lentamente la bebida y se la termino con rapidez, sonriendo de manera adorable.

Anya observo en silencio a las cinco chicas, a la gruesa castaña, la pelirroja judía con afro y rizado, la azabache de ojos azules, mirada melancólica, la rubia con un labial sumamente vulgar, la rubia cenizo que viste como si fuera un chico con una falda. Anya no entiende cómo estos dos hombres extremadamente atractivos, estuvieran con cinco chicas que no cumplen con los estereotipos de belleza. Ma representa la elegancia de un hombre de los ángeles, en los noventa, mientras Mizu es el rebelde con una causa social, con un abrigo largo, al estilo de los asesinos de columbine, Tweek solo cubría su rostro con el vaso, de lo nervioso que se encontraba hacia Ma.

El gran autobús llego, todos en una gran fila subieron en el autobús, que decía que los llevaba al campus de la preparatoria, todos los adolescentes de primer año de preparatoria

Erin es la que pasa primero dentro del autobús, subiendo las escaleras del mismo, se sienta junto con Marjorine, esta empezaba hablar cosas sobre lo que es su club de costura y diseño de modas.

Kalien se sentó junto con Sava, estas empezaban hablar sus cosas de mejores amigas. Katie se sentó con Ma, estos comenzaba a contarse sus secretos, Mizu se juntó con Damiane y Pipa, sus compañeras muy íntimas, estos son el trío de los demonios de mierda, desde la primaria, son los que más destacan en arte, cualquier cosa en clase.

Pipa viste con un abrigo clásico, con unos pantalones de invierno de color negro, unas botas blancas, con su cabello corto en hasta su cuello, que lo tiene recogido a media cola con un moño que le regaló Mizu, desde cuando se graduaron de la secundaria, Mizu no estaba en estados unidos.

Damiane vestía como una bohemia, con una boina de color negra, su cabello es corto hasta sus orejas, tiene un labial de color negro en sus labios, abrigo es largo, tiene una falda de franela de color negra, junto con leggins negros, con unas botas sin tacón, son de harajuku ese calzado, Mizu se las había regalado. Tiene un collar de una estrella satánica que su padre le había regalado, usa unos guantes de color negro, son de cuero.

Mizu miraba en el vidrio de la ventana del autobús; como el autobús empezaba a irse para el gran trayecto del campus. Tweek se sentó en la parte de atrás del autobús con Anya, aunque él y ella son los únicos que están unidos en la dura vida de la preparatoria.

El trio de demonios de mierda, están a su lado izquierdo, Mizu le saluda de manera amable a Tweek, Craig su grupo iban en el automóvil de Token Black, de por sí ya habían llegado a la preparatoria, con el automóvil del año de Token.

\- Tweek, termine toda la tarea del fin de semana pasado, ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos al centro comercial y comiéramos algo? - Anya pregunto tímidamente hacia él, este asintió con entusiasmó, tiene su rostro muy sonrojado de felicidad, por el gran gesto de Ma le demostró.

Después de haber llegado, a una hora de recorrido en el autobús, todos los de primer año bajaron en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria. Estos fueron a entrar en el gran campus de South Park, que es clásico en su arquitectura, que es de color marfil, con una gran puerta antigua de color café caoba; está abierta está abierta para el público, todos los alumnos del instituto entraban hacia dentro del vestíbulo del gran pasillo del campus. Subiendo los escalones de concreto para entrar en la puerta principal.

Una manada de adolescentes de primer hasta último año pasaban para sus respectivos salones.

Tweek y Anya caminaban juntos para llegar al salón 103. Que está en el fondo del salón, ven ahí una Erin corriendo junto con Scarlette, para llegar al salón de clases, en eso avientan a Tweek enfrente de ella, esta maldecía hacia ella en un polaco muy ofensivo.

Llegaron a la puerta, Tweek abre la puerta girando el picaporte, el junto con Anya pasaron para sentarse en sus pupitres. Erin estaba trepada en el escritorio de la profesora, aun no había llegado para empezar a decir su discurso matutino, Kalina solo ponía su cabeza en el banco con sus brazos para evitar la vergüenza. Sava intentaba de bajar a Erin del escritorio, Mizu solo la avienta desde el escritorio al suelo, con darle una palmada en la parte baja de su espalda.

\- Déjate de mamadas, tienes que ir a tu pupitre. ¡La maestra va a llegar! - Mizu estría el abrigo de Erin, la lleva a rastras hacia el pupitre de ella.

Después de ese discurso, la maestra llego esta llevaba un adolescente con ella. El grupo es indiferente ante la llegada del adolescente, aunque con una tiza de pizarrón, escribió su nombre completo y se presentó en clase.

\- Augustine Allamand. Soy de intercambio de Francia, vengo de parís y pues es un placer de conocer a mis compañeros. Me gusta que me Agus - La voz de Agustine sonaba muy falsa e insincero hacia el grupo.

Mizu con verlo le terminó cayendo de la fregada. Este chico se sentó enfrente de Tweek, este con una hipocresía en sus ojos, extiende su mano hacia Tweek.

\- Un gusto, yo soy Tweek Tweak. Bienvenido en nuestra preparatoria. - Le estrecha su mano izquierda para darle un apretón cordial de manos.

La clase terminó pasando para lo que es el primer periodo. Sueña la campaña para el receso para la cafetería, todo el montón de estudiantes salieron en bola en la puerta de la clase. Tweek y Anya, esperaron cuando la muchedumbre, obviamente el Agus decide irse a mezclar en la multitud.

En el grupo de lado izquierdo, sale el grupo de Craig, que son dos chicos y dos chicas, una de ellas es la gruesa del grupo, una chica súper vanidosa pero encantadora, con su cabello castaño hasta su espalda recogida con una trenza francesa, la otra a su lado, es una simpática chica, con una cola de caballo de cabello castaño claro, con un moño de color amarillo fuerte.

Iban hacia la cafetería toda la multitud de estudiantes, es uno de los lugares más grandes, Agus pensaba a quien podía manipular a su antojo, aunque parezca una escoria ante las personas, solo es una persona muy dañada por su familia, tuvo que sobrevivir haciéndole daño a los demás. Su cabello es rubio dorado, con unos ojos verdes claros, vestía con abrigo de color blanco, con unos jeans gruesos entubados, con unos botines negros, el en su cabello tiene un pasador con un gato blanco, en un corazón.

Buscaba en donde poder sentarse, en unas mesas con asientos pegados en ellas, estaban los grupos sociales de la preparatoria. El club de atletismo femenil y varonil que dominaba tres mesas, Agus solo siente asco de esos clubs, su gesto al verlo los integrantes le sacaron el dedo medio.

En el fondo, se encuentra el grupo de Sava, están sentados todos, con Ma que está sonriendo enfrente de Katie. Agus se sonrojó de inmediato cuando voltea el a hacia su rostro.

Craig aparece en un momento, cuando ve a Agus buscando un lugar disponible. Craig es el que le encanta vestirse de azul con amarillo, este con ver la presencia de Agus, empezó a sentir esa sensación que Mizu lo hace sentir; Aunque más superficial.

Craig le ofrece espacio hacía Agus, por el hecho de que siente mucha lástima con el. Lastima que este no sabe que hizo una de sus horribles decisiones en su miserable vida.

Tweek y Anya siempre comen sentados en el piso de la cafetería, nunca alcanzan lugar, mas que nada la preparatoria está llena de inmigrantes canadienses y polacos. Aunque siempre comen la comida polaca de Anya que siempre cocina.

❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙❧ ☙

Viernes de 5 Diciembre:

Pasaron semanas cuando se presentó Agus, en la clase curiosamente es una persona que es irresistiblemente carismática, Erin no le agrada para nada, creo que ni el grupo de Sava.

Tweek está en la clase observando lo que es en el pizarron, que están haciendo lo que es la fiesta de navidad, digamos es como un bailable cliché de preparatoria. Anya aún tiene problemas con aprender el inglés, pero la maestra que es parte polaca, es la excepción que le entregue la tarea y sus apuntes en su idioma natal.

Erin hace gesto de asco, cuando escucha eso del baile de invierno, Kalien solo se enrojece porque ha querido invitar a Mizu a un baile a su lado. Aunque conociendo su personalidad ermitaña dudo mucho que quisiera ir.

Sava se sonrojo muchísimo más, porque Wendel y ella, siempre han ido al baile desde el de sexto grado, hasta el que fue en la secundaria.

Katie siempre ha ido junto con Ma, en plan amistoso, aunque para ella es la única manera que pueda estar con aquel chico que le fascina. La nieve había caído desde hoy en la madrugada, parecía el cielo estar cayendo azúcar glass, Agus sonrío con ver eso, curiosamente es muy unido con Craig, aunque en el fondo le desagrada demasiado, pero hay que sacar beneficios a costa de herir a otros. En el fondo de lo que queda con moral, que ha tratado con sincero cariño es nuestro Tweek.

Ma junto con Brandy que es una chica rubia típica, nerd y aplicada en la generación. Es la vicepresidenta del club estudiantil. Ma es el presidente del comité estudiantil del primer año.

Ya finalmente terminaron las clases, todos comieron en el mismo lugar de siempre, aunque a diferencia Agus, le dio oportunidad que se sentaran con el grupo de Craig. Todo fue muy bien, incluso Tweek pudo presentarse hacia Craig, gracias a ese francés.

Anya es muy perspicaz, intuitiva de que no confía en él, pero para no alterar a Tweek prefiere callarse.

Cuando bajaron del autobús, para el centro comercial para ir a comer, estos bajaron en la parada, ellos corrieron hacia la entrada, aunque Anya peca de ser pésima corredora, pero entraron al centro, había decoraciones navideñas, Tweek le da mucha amargura lo que es la navidad, aunque su familia como siempre Anya le dice: " Es muy dulce y perfecta".

Anya es la menor de cinco hermanos, una de ellas es una niña de secundaria, que siempre ayuda a su hermana a cuidar a sus hermanos más pequeños, un niño de la once años, el pequeño de ocho años y su hermana melliza de ocho, un hermoso niño pequeño de dos años. Sus padres trabajan todo el día, cuando están en su hogar, se la pasan discutiendo e insultando, cuando se reconciliar es siempre teniendo sexo extremadamente apasionado.

Subieron a las escaleras eléctricas para ir al comedor de comida, Anya observa en silencio como se ve su mejor amigo. Muchos rumoran con los adolescentes de que está enamorada de él, ni se ha dado cuenta.

Cuando llegaron el segundo piso del lugar, estaba Mizu caminando con sus compañeras de clases, Pipa sonriendole a Tweek guiñandole su ojo izquierdo, Damiane solo volteo al ver a Anya con sus ojos rojizos rubi.

Mizu solo saludo con su mano haciendo un saludo salute, hacia los dos con una gran sonrisa que tiene. Se va corriendo hacia sus dos amigas, Anya piensa que esas chicas son pareja homosexual.

Llegaron al gran comedor del centro comercial, Anya corre hacia la comida polaca callejera, que por unos vecinos de su vecindario que es de solo polacos en el pueblo.

Tweek se sentó en una silla de la mesa para cuatro personas. Está perdido en su horizonte, su cabeza con solo pensar en Craig, lo hace suspirar, pero con Ma es demasiado intenso, incluso se ha mastrubado, constantemente para placar, esa tensión tan horrible.

Anya llego con una charola con una deliciosa comida polaca, que le prometió llevarlo, porque hace semanas pasadas, le había invitado lo que eran waffles salados con queso y carne asada.

\- Tweek, estas pensando a quien ¿quieres llevar al baile? - Deja caer la charola con delicadeza, están unos platillos muy deliciosos regionales de polonia. Que es un Que es un Schab ze sliwkami y con unos Pyzy muy calientes y fritos. Su acento aun es acentuado

\- No lo se, pero voy a ir a ver que cosa mas cliche puedan poner. Solo se que Erin, cuando estaba afuera del patio de la preparatoria, corría en la pista de atletismo, se le rebotaban sus pechos, eso que el sostén deportivo lo detesta con toda su alma, esta perra loca insufrible. - Tweek tomaba un tenedor, antes de meterse la pyzy en la boca contó esa anécdota sobre Erin.

Empezó a masticar esa papa rellena frita, su expresión es de gusto con solo comerla, empezaba comer con mas emoción el pyzy, Anya solo se estaba riendo cuando lo veía feliz.

Anya desea poder expresarse mejor con el. Pero su lengua es de un acento muy pronunciado que siempre se burlan de ella, especialmente Erin es la que más manoteo le hace, aunque en el fondo se siente atraída por ella, aunque esté perdidamente enamorada de ambas, también le gusta mucho Marjorine.

Ayna está comiéndose todo el Schab ze sliwkami, Tweek también toma algo de eso. Se la pasaron toda la tarde platicando sobre cosas que le inquietaban a Tweek; en el misma mesa, limpiaron con limpiador que los vecinos le prestaron de su local.

En ello pasaron para estudiar y terminar sus tareas que les asignaron la profesora. Ellos son los más puntuales en entregar sus asignaturas de las materias sus tareas de la semana.

La nieve seguía cayendo más rápido, todos observaban en sus ventanas como la nieve caía en su suelo.

Sava y Kalina, jugaban videojuegos en la casa de Kalina; Katie con Scarlette estaban viendo una película japonesa dramática de anime, que es de los años noventa, este Ma intentaba no ponerse a llorar cada momento que es duramente realista.

Erin corría hacia el pasto lleno de nieve, para correr hacia Mizu que se estaba acercando cuando la ve corriendo porque iba él a quedarse en su casa, para hacer una pijamada con ella. Hans que es su hermano de acogida, estaba en casa para cuidarla estaba cocinado una carne asada porque había nevado. Estarían sus amigos góticos en el patio de su casa.

Agus solo esta sentado en el asiento de su ventana. Kioku no umi se escuchaba a todo volumen, por accidente había tropezado con Ma, en sus air pots esa melodía se repite constantemente. Este le levanta sus libros, las carpetas de color neutro, las apilo con orden, se las entrega en la mano.

En las bocinas de su departamento pequeño, esa melodía de Yozuca penetraba las paredes del departamento, en realidad es difícil este sentimiento que siente por Ma. Aunque difícilmente será duro porque Craig comenzaba a tener celos hacia el.

Craig solo cuidaba a Stripe, con su montón de cuyos bebés. En la foto de su escritorio es una donde esta con Mizu y el cuando tenían, el ocho años, Mizu había cumplido nueve años.

Mizu poseía un rostro muy femenino, que lo podían confundir con una niña, vestía de color vino, odiaba ese color, la ropa es muy holgada para su gusto. Craig vestida de un suéter universitario azul marino.

Craig solo se acerco a esa fotografía, comenzaba abrazarla, gritando el nombre de Mizu, con una voz quebrada, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, arrodillándose, cayendo en el piso alfombrado.

Marjorine está besando a su novio canadiense, están en el cuarto de hotel, en una cama blanca, dejándose llevar ante la experiencia brusca, aunque está aterrada con el hecho de esa noche. Se despide de ser una niña inmaculada.

❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙❧ ☙

Sábado 15 de diciembre:

Es la noche del Baile de invierno. Tweek se había arreglado con un traje de fiesta, con un smoking de color kaki, con una moño verde oscuro, se había arreglado el cabello con una cola de caballo, se había puesto gel y spray para fijador del cabello. Su faja es el mismo color que su moño.

Se puso sus zapatos formales, en eso tiene una arreglo que es una flor de color amarilla clara en una caja pequeña de plástico. En eso la guardo en su bolsa del terno del smoking, bajó inmediatamente a las escaleras, se despidió de sus padres, que antes de irse le pidieron que le dejara tomarle una foto con su madre, en eso la señora Tweak esta a lado de su hijo, sonriendo que no podía evitar contener sus lágrimas en los párpados.

Sus padres deciden recoger a Anya porque los Ubers, no son de confianza para los señores Tweak, fueron hacia el barrio polaco de South Park, es un lugar de extrema pobreza, que son pequeños departamentos, de color rojo mexicano, despintados, con un montón de niños polacos corriendo, aunque hacia el lado derecho al fondo, esta el vecindario canadiense que es de clase media. Estos son como la familia de Kenny, aunque la familia McCormick con el apoyo de los Seijino mejoraron económicamente, a clase media baja, pero vivían en mejores condiciones, después de que destrozaron su casa por Sopa el club social.

Es más limpio el vecindario, todos se conocían entre ellos, Tweek en un papel con la letra cursiva de Anya, apuntó su dirección, los padres de Tweek están desconcertados que su única amiga, viva en esas condiciones humildes.

Finalmente se estacionaron en el edificio del departamento de Anya, esta el numero de su departamento, que está en el primer piso, su abuela trabaja como casera del edificio, este tocó la puerta de madera rústica, en eso abre la puerta una mujer de avanzada edad, podría ser su bisabuela, está con su hija que es la abuela, he avisan a Anya que llegó su mejor amigo. En eso salía del pequeño cuarto de su familia, esta tiene un hermoso vestido de color magenta, que es estilo de escote en forma de princesa, con volumen en la parte de la falda. Su cabello está suelto que le llegaba a sus piernas, con un maquillaje de los cincuenta, pero el labial es un rosa clavo, con una sombra de color café claro, con unas pestañas postizas, con un delineado en forma de gato, sus guantes de color blanco puro, con un collar de una reliquia familiar de su bisabuela, que es un refractario en forma de corazón, plateado que es plata de 24 quilates, una vez en polonia su madre intentó venderlo a un coleccionista, lo que recuerda su madre, es la gran golpiza que iban a matarla su madre y la abuela.

Ese refractario es el regalo que le dio alguien muy importante. Un hombre en la primera guerra mundial, un británico que se había enamorado de él, este le regalo ese refractario en eso tuvo que darle a cambio su doncellez, en esa hermosa noche de pasión, fue lo único que tuvo de aquel hombre, que veía cuando está en su pueblo natal. Cuando venía comida y animales en un mercado del pueblo.

Ella quedó embarazada de ese hombre, sus padres la corrieron, antes de eso le dieron los peores golpes que la dejaron marcada, gracias a dios su bebé había sobrevivido, jamás pudo casarse, más cuando nació su hija, en ella le enseñó a ser una mujer autosuficiente, esta se casó con bien, un hombre cocinero y panadero al mismo tiempo, tuvieron a una hermosa hija, aunque esta haya tenido el mismo carácter del abuelo biológico.

El rostro de la bisabuela es cálido y dulce, esta le toma el brazo el niño, esta le presenta a su bisnieta. Anya sonrío bien nerviosa con verlo tan cambiado, su corazón latía sin dejarla respirar.

Los pequeños hermanos de Anya abrazaron a Tweek, como su fuera el novio de su hermana.

En eso su madre con el padre obviamente muy encabronado, deciden que ambos se tomarán en una fotografía juntos, estos hacen la pose de pareja de baile, la madre les toma una foto con su viejo móvil, el padre solo hacía la seña " Te observo y si le haces daño a mi hija, te mato" haciendo su dedo de derogación ante el rubio.

También los niños se juntaron en la foto con la señora, con sus hijos, sonriendo en la foto, Tweek empezaba a sentir los espasmos de su ansiedad. La ultima es con las matriarcas, que son unas mujeres mayores con un gran porte.

Todos en el barrio se despiden de la pareja. Aunque son mejores amigos, que van al baile de invierno.

Subieron al automóvil, Anya nunca en su vida había subido a un automóvil en su vida, ni sus familiares son de dinero, son de campo en polonia o otros están en la indigencia. Anya se veía irreconocible, Tweek se puso muy nervioso con solo verla de perfil, parecía una modelo de los año cincuenta.

Encendieron el carro se fueron para lo que es la baile de la preparatoria. Erin estaba en el mercedes negro de Mizu, estaban Kalina y Marjorine.

Se veían hermosas, Erin usaba un vestido con escote revelador, de color negro con un listón rojo con rosas, que es largo con lentejuela suave, con unos tacones de color rojo, con medias de color piel, su pelo está planchado y tiene un maquillaje llamativo, que era un labial color rojo dinamita, con una sombra de color azul oscuro, con unas pestañas postizas, con un delineado estilo clásico. Su diseño del vestido en un corte sirena que le resalta demasiado su figura plus size. Su cabello está muy planchado que le llega a sus hombros, siempre lo tiene muy ondulado, en sus mejillas.

Kalina usa un hermoso vestido de manga larga, con un encaje bellísimo bordado de color verde esmeralda, que le llegaba el vestido con volumen, hasta sus tacones de color piel, con sus medias de color piel. Su maquillaje es discreto con un labial color piel, su pelo está recogido con una corona, con flores de color rosas rojas, en su cabello, en sus orejas tiene algunos mechones rizados que sobraban.

Marjorine viste con hermoso vestido de color menta, que es muy suelto en su falda del vestido, que le llega al suelo, su figura es de pechos grandes, con una cintura pequeña, que resultaba mucho más por su color de piel. Tiene un peinado de corona con un girasol con un alcatraz, en la parte de atrás de su cabello. De cuello Halter, con unas mangas con bordado de menta claro. Su parte baja es un ball gown, con bastante volumen.

El maquillaje de ella es uno, con un labial rosa chicle, con la sombra de ojos de color beige, con unas pestañas postizas, sin delineado se veía un maquillaje más neutral.

\- Ustedes van a ayudarme a vestirme de chica para el baile. Porque detesto los sacos y smokings, Erin tú siempre me maquillabas cuando éramos chicos en las obras de teatro, seré la mujer más hermosa en el baile, eso que se hacer voz de mujer por mi experiencia en hacer cosplay femenino.

Erin y Kalina se les partió su corazón en mil pedazos cuando escucharon lo que dijo. Marjorine se mueve con emoción porque ella había diseñado el vestido de Mizu, el que esta usando para el baile de invierno.

\- Tweek cuida mucho a tu novia polaca, por favor, tengan muchísima suerte en esta noche, el lugar es para que duerman en habitaciones separadas, porque el baile esta hecho en un salón de eventos, que es el más grande del hotel mismo. No vayan a tener sexo sin protección. - Richard le entrego una caja de condones, también unos anticonceptivos con unas pastillas del día después. Se los dejo en sus manos, Anya no entiende porque hablan tan abiertamente de estos a su hijo.

Tweek empezaba a sentir espasmos nerviosos más intensos. Sus padres se despidieron, cuando arrancaron de su automóvil, haciendo un grito de apoyo a su hijo, Anya solo sonrió con ver ese tipo de familia que tiene su mejor amigo.

El dúo solitario caminaba hacia lo que era el camino para la puerta, aunque los hombres más mayores, empezaban a mirar con lujuria a Anya, que ni siquiera saben que es la chica del pompón blanco, siempre estando cerca del desquiciado rubio en la preparatoria.

Pipa salió del recinto cuando los vieron a los dos, caminando hacia la puerta, vestía un vestido dorado, que se veía muy clásico que es uno de manga larga de puro sin escote, que es de un bordado bellísimo y muy transparente su falda baja, su espalda está sin cubrir, estilo corte de sirena más ajustado.

Toma la muñeca de Tweek para llevarlo dentro del recinto. Anya solo ve como se lo llevan de esa forma tan brusca, en eso siente que le toman su muñeca y la llevan corriendo hacia dentro del baile.

Es Damiane, esta viste un vestido estilo gótico, de color negro con un escote revelador de sus atributos, es de cintura alta, con un unos olanes del mismo color, es corto hasta sus rodillas. El torso del vestido, es de bordado de manga larga.

Entraron al salón de eventos, que es el baile de invierno, está un letrero dentro del recinto, que dice en letras de plástico en cursivas, baile de invierno " Noche de invierno, flor de la nochebuena y lavandas" esta la fecha del evento, los grupos de la preparatoria que deben asistir.

Tweek se quedó desconcertado por el montón de personas que había. Estaban lo que eran incluso los góticos, Michelle que vestía con hermoso vestido estilo victoriano, de color negro, con su cabello recogido con un peinado de la época. Penélope es la que usaba un vestido corto recto negro, con un escote estilo corazón con encaje negro, con su cabello recogido con una trenza francesa con su largo cabello. Están sentados en la primera mesa, estos solo miraban con disgusto el evento cuando las parejas bailaban desenfrenadamente; Hendrick, vestía con un traje victoriano con su cabello largo atado con un moño negro.

Seguía estando gordo, pero las chicas de primer e incluso del último lo acosaban por su belleza.

Tweek está colapsando en un ataque de ansiedad, Anya con demasiada inocencia le toma su mano, con delicadeza entrelazando sus alargados dedos con los de Tweek.

\- Todo estará bien, Tweek estoy siempre contigo, en las buenas e incluso en los peores momentos de tu vida. - Anya pudo decirlo en inglés, aunque es horriblemente malo, pero detesta el país americano y su idioma tan simple.

Clem alzó su brazo, para sacudirlo saludando hacia el aire para que los chicos vieran dónde está el grupo de Craig. Tina que es una chica de silla de ruedas, de cabello pelirrojo cobre rojizo, tiene un vestido de color rojo cerezo, esta gritaba con fuerza su nombre para llamar la atención al dúo de marginados sociales.

\- Gracias, Anya. Oye, creo que el grupo de Craig, ¡quiere que nos sentemos con ellos! - Tweek va hacia la mesa que quedaba en el fondo que es la segunda, que es una grande rectangular. Clem se acerca hacia los chicos, los lleva a su mesa para que se sienten.

El escote de Clem es demasiado evidente, incluso ese rojo oscuro de su vestido, que está pegado a sus curvas, que es largo hasta el suelo, con bordado en sus mangas y el torso del vestido. Su cabello está planchado hasta le llegaba a su trasero, tiene el maquillaje más llamativo, con unas sombras naranja otoño, con un delineado de color negro en sus pestañas postizas, son muy extravagantes, pero sin dejar de ser chic en el estilo black chic. Con un labial de color vino rojizo que acentuaba sus labios grandes.

Tiene unas postizas de color rojo cereza, que son puntiagudas, pero puedes hacer lo que son tus necesidades básicas.

Se sentaron en dos sillas de derecho esta Tweek y Anya en el izquierdo en la silla. Token está sentado junto con Clem que esta estiraba que fueran a bailar juntos. Jess estaba con Tina hablándose entre ellas.

Finalmente Sava había entrado al baile junto con Wendel, Sava tiene un vestido azul fuerte de olanes en su vestido que es estilo princesa, se veía hermosa con su cabello largo negro como la noche en invierno; tiene un maquillaje estilo nude, con pestañas postizas se ven muy delicadas, un labial de color rosa fuerte, con una gargantilla de perlas en su garganta. Es un regalo de su abuela, tiene un zafiro en forma de corazón. Esta se sentó con su novia, en la mesa de lado del grupo Craig.

Una que está caminando con tanta seducción es Katie. Con un vestido de coctel corto, color naranja oscuro, que tiene bastante volumen, con unas medias gruesas de piel, con unos tacones cuadrados de color crema oscuro. Su escote es Deep heart y con unos tirantes en forma de bordes de princesa, el torso del vestido es de encaje de color naranja fuerte, con su falda es corta con una tela brillosa que es de satín.

Esta ve a Sava, se sienta a lado izquierdo de ella, especialmente Wendel le pone su brazo en sus hombros, esta esperaban la llegada de Kalina, Erin, Marjorine y Mizu; en su bolsa de gala, sacó su móvil, esta empieza a mensajearle a Kalina, de forma inmediata le responde que ya estaban en el lugar, pero que Mizu se estaba arreglando.

Suspiro frustrada sabiendo en qué mierda iban a meterse. Porque Mizu es una persona que detesta estar en fiestas concurridas y muchísima gente, es diferente cuando va a eventos de convenciones o en el harajuku, las personas son muy parecidas a él.

El dúo disparejo salía con una Marjorine emocionada, con un Mizu perfectamente vestido de mujer, con una peluca de color de su cabello hasta sus piernas, con un ornamento en su cabello de un rosa de color vino con unos hojas doradas, sus ojos son violeta amatista, estaba usando unos pupilentes normales, para verse lo más real, el vestido es de cuello joya con mangas largas gruesas, que tiene brillantina la tela de color vino. La parte baja estilo tulipán hasta sus piernas, pero en la apertura en el centro tiene un velo de seda color vino oscuro. Los cuatro se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Sava sospechaba que esa chica es su amigo de la infancia.

\- No me digas que esta mujer, es Mizu, no lo puedo mierda creer parece a su tía que fuimos a su boda, con un hombre que le rebasaba por casi treinta años. - Katie le comento eso a Erin. Esta solo puso su mano en su boca, para fanfarronear hacia Kate, está solo alzó sus brazos para decirle "Ni sé qué decirte, perra".

En eso entraron Agus y Craig, estos dos parecían el yin y yang por sus colores, aunque su corbata de Craig es amarilla, su terno es color negro, sus pantalones son del mismo juego, con unos tenis de color amarillo claro. Con su chollo de color azul fuerte, con su rostro que se mostraba sus pómulos

Agus viste con un terno francés, de color blanco y sin corbata, con una camisa casual de color beige con unos jeans de color blanco de mezclilla, con unas botas de color beige que parecían más unos zapatos informales.

Tweek observó a Craig de una manera que se le fue el aliento. Aunque estuvieron en tercer grado, jamás fueron amigos ni siquiera compañeros que se hablaran mucho. . Lo sí pudieron compartir palabras fue cuando jugaron en la franquicia de la Coon y sus amigos, la que lideraba los amigos de la libertad, era la mysterion con Toolshed, tupperware, Boy Call y Doctora Tristine. Cuando estaban en cuarto grado, , los gemelos se negaron a participar porque aborrecen la temática de superhéroes, estaban haciendo el examen para ingresar a quinto año en Tokyo.

\- Hola chicos, esta fiesta va haber demasiado alcohol como veo, porque parece que cuando termine en el hotel darán la fiesta con un desenfreno sexual a no más poder. - Craig comento esto, apoyando sus manos en las sillas de Token y Clem, Agus se sentó de lado sur de la mesa. Ese pasador del gato en un corazón, siempre se lo pone en su fleco.

En eso Tweek solo agachaba su rostro hacia el suelo, mirando sus manos sudando por los nervios, Anya solo apretaba sus hombros con su brazo derecho. Erin corre hacia la pista de baile para moverse sensualmente en el centro, Kalina fue hacia ella para seguir su ritmo, quitándose sus tacones de pico de clavo, para bailar de manera desastrosa y sin ritmo en el movimiento de caderas.

\- Tweek, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Es que Agus me negó a bailar esa pieza porque detesta bailar. - Craig se levantó, para caminar hacia donde está sentado Tweek, estrechando su brazo y extendiendo su mano en su rostro.

Tweek asintió muy nervioso, pero con una felicidad que no podía describir. Ellos llegaron a la pista de baile, mientras cambiaron a estrambótica melodía de hip hop latino, en eso Ma está en el estrado con el tripie de un micrófono, se escuchaba Kioku no Umi, Ma cantaba con una voz desgarradora que Brandy, solo observando a lado del estrado comenzaba a soltar una lágrima, ante como él podía desahogarse de esta manera.

Un año antes de estar nuevamente en South Park, su amiga de la primaria y el en Tokyo, se habían reencontrado, después de graduarse en la primaria, nunca se volvieron a estar en contacto.

Nadesko se llamaba, esa persona llegó a crear un vínculo desde ya tantos años, no estaba enamorado ni esas cosas, simplemente ella es algo que le recordaba a Sava, por su tipo de cabello, aunque de físico se parecía a Erin, muy delgada a comparación, siempre usaba un broche de una margarita de pétalos de color rosa pastel, usaba en toda su vida, cuando su madre había muerto desde el jardín de niños, le regalo ese broche grande.

Craig bailaba de manera fluida y delicada, este toma la cintura de Tweek, este le costaba mucho seguir sus pasos, aunque en el fondo lo invitó por despecho de ser rechazo por Agus, ellos tienen una relación que es en el plano sexual.

Fue hace unos días en donde ellos se besaron en eldepartamento de Agus, ante ese apasionado beso, terminaron entregarse hacia elplacer, Craig era virgen en ese momento siempre Craig quería tomarle la mano o besar su boca, lo hacían pero en escondidas, porque Agus le asqueaba estar con el. Pero en beneficios económicos, lo sacaba en apuros cuando este lo necesitaba.

Bailaron de manera sincrónica, Tweek se sentía como si estuviera soñando, Erin y Kalina bailaron pasional la melodía seguía llegando al corazón del público. Tweek no dejaba de ver esos ojos verdes olivos, poseía Craig, es el momento que Tweek dejo su miserable realidad, porque de niño siempre estuvo solo, siempre estuvo sin que nadie lo entendiera por sus ataques de ansiedad crónica; Está sumergido con una soledad que el mismo había provocado por su retraído carácter.

Las luces se pagaron totalmente para alumbrar con una iluminación de color violeta claro, Tweek había abrazado a un rudo Craig, lo irónico es que corresponde ese abrazo de manera amistosa, Tweek mal entendió porque le correspondió el gesto.

Después de ese baile, empezaron lo que fue que fuera del salón de eventos tienen un vestíbulo del estilo vintage, en el cual el grupo de Sava decidieron ir, allí para tomarse selfies y sentarse en esa hermoso trono hecho de madera de caoba.

Marjorine estaba con su novio Charles, que es el canadiense promedio, de cabello castaño, que estaban en el vestíbulo sentados en el piso, Marjorine esta con sus rodillas en su mejilla volteando su rostro para ver a su novio que es indiferente ante ella. Aunque su ignorancia no le permite saber que él perdió el interés con ella.

No es la persona más dulce e inocente que todos creen, cuando los niños culpaban a las niñas por cazaputos42, esta hacia su marcha, mostrando su parte intima, con un grupo de niñas molestas. Erin salía con Hans que era el niño que fue muy popular con el grupo de Wendel, con sus amigos, la única niña era Bebe Stevens, lamentablemente Wendel tiene sus amoríos sexuales con ella, porque Sava no quiere aun perder su virginidad, no ser santurrona ni siquiera esas cosas, se le hacía innecesario tener sexo por su edad.

El baile había terminado hace dos horas. Anya se la paso sentada observando bailar a las personas, estar comiendo los bocadillos, también la deliciosa cena que era un pollo cordon blue, con espagueti y puré de papa. Tweek y Craig se habían ido a su cuarto de hotel, aunque Anya intuye que esto va a terminar muy mal por la inexperiencia de Tweek. Aunque venía de un pequeño pueblo Polaco puede saber cuándo alguien está coqueteando por despecho para tener algo a cambio de ti.

Craig que se veía alcoholizado, este de manera sin pensar en las futuras consecuencias, le planto un beso en los labios a un Tweek estando parado enfrente de él. Aquel beso que unía sus labios, que rozaban sus narices de manera pasional, Tweek intentaba separarlo, pero es imposible, Craig le sostenía su mano apretándola con la suya. Aunque Tweek le da una cachetada, aunque se zafaba de él, este le da un puñetazo en su cara, lo aventó sin piedad en la cama King size, le estaba quitando su camisa, le quitó la faja del smoking, también su pantalón y su ropa interior, le quitó los zapatos aventándolos al suelo, como su ropa. Está completamente desnudo, indefenso como la persona que ama demasiado, quiera hacerle este cruel daño. Pero esto lo aprendo de Agus, que lo está intoxicando poco a esa persona que conocía era hace unos años atrás.

\- Por favor, Craig, esto es demasiado rápido, por favor ¡detente ahora! - Tweek comenzaba a entender que Craig quería de él, comenzaba a sollozar sin consuelo.

\- Esto es lo que tú querías.

Lo dijo con crueldad hacia su rostro, cuando se estaba desvistiendo en frente de él. Acariciándole su rostro. Su corazón en ese momento quedó destrozado con esa oración. Tweek se sentía muy mal, en aquel beso que se dieron, Craig en su boca tenía una pastilla de éxtasis que con su lengua le pasó la pastilla, hacia Tweek para drogarlo para que este no lo terminara moliendo a golpes.

Craig ya desnudo este parecía tener una erección por la pastilla, sin un grado de misericordia, ni un poco de condescendencia, lo penetra sin nada de estímulo, se escucha tronar su año de manera brutal; es un momento en donde hay demasiado dolor. Tweek arqueaba su espalda por el horrible dolor que sentía de cada embestida sin piedad, Craig se movía con lágrimas en los ojos, Tweek gritaba que ya parara que estaba gritando con una voz quebrada.

Apretaba sus dientes en su labio inferior que literalmente sangraba el labio, por morderse con tanta fuerza.

Craig aún seguía llorando, porque se siente muy dolido porque Agus no lo amaba como él. Aunque él puede ser una víctima como Tweek porque su primera vez le dolió demasiado. Eso no justifica destrozarle a un chico que realmente está enamorado de él. Tweek empezaba a jadear por el efecto de la pastilla, sus iris están dilatados por el éxtasis, no obstante, la saliva salía sin control por cada penetrada con fuerza, le sangraba su ano por la ruptura de sus paredes.

El cuerpo de Tweek sudaba sin razón, sus ojos habían perdido su vida por esta traumática experiencia. Craig se corrió con un semen tan frío, en el ano, sacando su miembro, termino corriéndose más en el cuerpo de Tweek, el rubio se había corrido demasiado por la droga, que su semen derramaba el piso alfombrado.

Craig con una satisfacción de haberse descargado su frustración, en contra Tweek, que patético lo que sucedió, no todo es lo que parece en tus sueños y tus anheladas fantasías nunca será real.

Es lo que causó la idealización hacia una persona. Tweek está tirado en la cama, lleno de ese viscoso líquido seminal, con sus brazos extendidos a los lados de la cama, con sus palmas de sus manos, movían sus dedos por el shock tan extremo.

Craig se había ido de su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, mientras Agus sonrió sin escrúpulos cuando con su cámara de video profesional había grabado esa violación. Craig como un perro rabioso faldero, se va junto con él para irse a beber más bebidas alteradas.

Anya tiene una sensación en su corazón que a Tweek le paso algo muy horrible. Cuando ya habían dejado la gente de estar en el salón de eventos, por el baile sale corriendo hacia al fondo.

Ma la observó preguntado a los chicos de grados superiores, pero solo se burlaban de ella éste llevaba el equipo junto con Brandy para el autobús que llevaba el equipo de sonido.

Él toma su móvil del bolso de su terno color negro, tiene una corbata de color vino, con unos pantalones formales del mismo color. Con su cabello recogido con una cebolla, con su maraña de rizos. .Llama al número de Katie de manera urgente, cuando terminaron de subir todo el equipo, Brandy vestida con un vestido rosa chile que es corto hasta sus rodillas con tul y olanes; con unas zapatillas sin tacón, se veía muy infantil, pero con ella sus padres adoptivos son muy estrictos con ella. . Tiene su pelo recogido con unas dos cebollas, con moños con flores artificiales.

\- Katie, ayuda a Anya si viene con ustedes en su cuarto, ella está alterada porque no encuentra a Tweek, después de que terminara el baile. Me urge que lo hagas, por favor. - Ma colgó de inmediato, - , de ahí observó a Scarlette, porque el color de su Palazzo es extremadamente llamativo de color turquesa fosforescente, con cintura alta tiene una blusa de color blanco con tonalidades rosa pastel, que es manga de cuarto cuartos, con un ligero escote, con sus botas sin tacón,no se lleva bien con los tacones normales. pero es evitable que tiene los mejores atributos en el campus, está tomado de la mano de su novio, Seth Gray que se había mudado a South Park cuando estaban en cuarto año, que son diabéticos ambos, aunque este va a una preparatoria militar para ser un soldado de la marina. Vestía con un traje muy casual, parecido a Agus pero con tonalidades azules y violeta oscuro.

Ma se acercó a la pareja. Les dijo con urgenciahacia ellos.

\- Ayuden a Anya para buscar a Tweek, yo lo vi yéndose con un Craig alcoholizado, yo de imbécil que no pude detenerlo, está extremadamente prohíbo el alcohol en el baile, somos menores de edad. - La pareja asintió se fueron corriendo para buscar a Tweek para ayudar a su compañera de clases.

La noche seguía estando más oscura, el frío es insufrible que a Ma le hace suspirar de un horrible sensación de deja vu por esta situación. La nieve seguía cayendo con más intensidad en el cielo.

❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙❧ ☙

16 de diciembre a las 12 AM:

Ya habían pasaron las horas, es una noche muy fría, Tweek le dolía levantarse hacia su cama, desnudo estaba decide ir corriendo al baño de esa cuarto para bañarse. Entró al vestíbulo del gran baño, vio ese gran espejo, su rostro estaba lleno de semen, su todo su cuerpo, su labio inferior esta con sangre y reventado por morderlo con fuerza por sus dientes.

\- ¿Merezco esta forma de amar?

Lo dijo en un grito desesperado con lágrimas, cuando abre la regadera, había abierto la puerta corrediza de cristal, entró hacia la regadera, para lavarse con un jabón de tocador, literalmente se lastimaba al tallar su cuerpo con una esponja, para quitarse la suciedad que ha sufrido su cuerpo, cuando termino de tallarse el cuerpo, se deja caer para sentarse con sus rodillas en su barbilla, recargándose en el azulejos de color azul marino.

El sonido del llanto es muy desgarrador, más con el efecto del éxtasis a todo nivel, Tweek está al borde de su límite emocional. El agua de la regadera parecen gotas de lluvia, mojando el cabello de Tweek. El tenso silencio acompaña a un adolescente destrozado que ha sido ultrajado sin piedad.

❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙❧ ☙

16 de diciembre a las 3 AM :

Anya estaba buscándolo, había ido al cuarto del grupo de Sava para buscarlo, aunque las chicas le prestaron un pijama sencillo, para que pudiera dormir en su cuarto con Tweek, les tocaba dormir juntos porque Anya no podía pagar

Katie con una camisa holgada, con unos tenis clásicos, la camisa tiene un diseño de una mujer en bikini sensual, desmaquillada, cabello recogido con una cola de caballo; corrió para alcanzar a la Polaca.

Anya quedó desconcertada como Katie se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho Tweek? Verdad. - Lo dice sin pensarlo, rascando su cabeza, cuando esta caminaba deprisa para buscar a su mejor amigo, las dos están caminando al mismo ritmo, Anya está en el lado derecho, la carismática Katie en el izquierdo.

\- ¡No me gusta! - Lo gritó de manera tan fuerte, que se sonrojo demasiado que parecía un tomate andante.

Katie comenzó a reír de manera discreta pero se calló, porque Anya se veía alterada porque Tweek no parecía.

Las dos buscaron y les preguntaron a los superiores si habían visto al rubio, pero muchos negaron verlo en el vestíbulo, Anya subió hacia las escaleras del segundo piso en las otras habitaciones del hotel. Katie la siguió hacia donde encontraron un cuarto tiene la puerta abierta en el fondo, unas personas del cuarto murmuraban con burla con ver al fondo de la habitación.

Aunque había bastante sangre en la sábana blanca, bastante semen en ella, en eso escuchan el llanto y gritos desenfrenados en el baño, la puerta estaba abierta en el fondo del cuarto a la derecha.

Vieron a Tweek bañándose en el agua inconsciente, Anya entro al baño sin importar mojarse, esta trata de que regrese en sí, aunque este le de unas cachetadas repetidamente en su rostro. Anya no paraba de llorar con verlo así, jamás lo había visto como estaba, Katie se mete en el baño para ayudarlo que regrese su conciencia, antes de eso deja su teléfono en el anaquel del lavabo al baño

\- ¡Tweek! Reacciona, por favor, tienes que reaccionar, te lo ruego... - Anya seguía abofeteándolo para que despertara de su transe, con solo abría sus párpados, lentamente, oyendo el eco de su mejor amiga en la preparatoria; estaba Anya que tiene el maquillaje corrido, la veía borrosa, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Anya...! - Grito su nombre a los cuatro vientos como si pidiera ayuda ante lo que ha sucedido, se abalanza hacia ella, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Anya se sonrojo tanto que no podía moverse, solo le envuelve sus brazos, apretándolo con delicadeza, aunque Tweek sollozaba desconsoladamente, Katie ve que Scarlette y su novio, especialmente Scarlette tomó su móvil, de su bolsillo y llamó a Ma de emergencia.

Pasaron las horas, finalmente Ma fue a ver, cuando estaba Tweek en su habitación de hotel, Tweek solo dijo que había tenido sexo con alguien mayor de otra escuela, porque Tweek no quería más conflictos ante lo que pasó. Solo observó que el grupo Sava junto con Ma se fueron, Mizu ya se había quitado todo el maquillaje y los pupilentes, la ropa femenina, curiosamente con su pijama de gatitos, este observó a Tweek cuando entró de manera rápida su habitación, aunque Mizu es difícil que puedan engañarlo. Este se sentó con lentitud con el chico, Anya está sentada en el sofá individual del hotel, agachada y con sus dedos entrelazados porque no sabe qué hacer. Tweek solo agacho su cabeza mirando sus pies, tiene una pijama puesta que le presto Ma. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo porque no entiende lo que pasa, no comprende esa oración que lo está enloqueciendo

"Es lo que tu querías"

\- Tweek, entiendo cómo te sientes, no de avergüences. - Le estrechó su brazo en sus hombros. Tweek temblaba pero sabía que Mizu jamás lo iba a lastimar. Levantó - su cabeza hacia al lado izquierdo, secándose sus lágrimas con sus muñecas, Miu observa detenidamente sus reacciones de su compañero de clase. Mizu suspiro con verlo esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

Mizu empezó a tardear una melodía muy melancólica, que su voz es más delicada y tosca que la de su hermano gemelo, Tweek comenzaba a tardear esa melodía con más fuerza. Después de la convivencia, este decide quedarse a dormir con los tres, aunque Tweek se duerme a lado izquierdo, aunque ve debajo de la cama, en el piso alfombrado a Erin dormida en el suelo, con un camisón de color rojo, con osos de peluche, mostrando un escote revelador, aunque Tweek no comprende cómo esta chica persigue a Mizu a todos lados, Kalina dormía sentada en el borde de la cama, con una pijama de un tank top de Terrance y Phillip, con unos pantalones de tela del mismo juego, de color verde claro.

Tweek vuelve a acostarse en la cama para dormir. Aunque solo esta con sus ojos abiertos, con lágrimas con los ojos. Anya se veía dormida en el sofá individual, esta vestida con otra pijama porque se había mojado.

El silencio es un gran amigo en estos momentos de desesperación. Ahora es un comienzo muy amargo que comienza en esta vida.

❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙❧ ☙

Viernes 23 de diciembre:

Han pasado una semana, después de la violación de Tweek, con ayuda de Anya, lo lleva con un psiquiatra polaco que está en su vecindario que no quieren darle trabajo, porque por su nacionalidad es muy complicado de obtener trabajo, pero ella le está dando terapia a Tweek para seguir con su vida.

Él puede desahogarse con libertad porque piensa que no lo entiende. El hombre pasa de los cuarenta años, que estaban haciéndole la terapia en su pequeño departamento del vecindario Polaco, Tweek está acostado en un sofá terapéutico, el cuarto es de color rojo oscuro, agrietadas las paredes, está su escritorio con las pared tiene sus título de su doctorado y diplomados en otras ramas de psiquiatría.

Afuera del edificio de pequeños departamentos, estaban los hermanos de Anya, especialmente Monika que es la hermana de trece años, cargando a su hermanito de dos años, que se movía todo su torso con un peluche de trapo, que Anya le había hecho a Monika cuando era una bebe.

Está sentada en el asiento, de madera con fierro en la parte de arriba; entrelazando y moviendo sus manos por la angustia. Tweek después de lo que paso, sigo con su vida, aunque cuando ve a Craig de lejos empieza a tener ataques de ansiedad. Monika siempre le dice a su hermana, que se le declaré a Tweek, pero realmente ella no está enamorada de él. Si no ese afecto es especial, que no se necesita ser uno romántico. Los mellizos Tesia y Jarek, tienen en sus manos unos dibujos, que dibujan a Tweek con su idioma escribieron:

"Por favor, Tweek, sonríe, Te queremos."

Edek estaba escuchando con su oído, en la puerta de caoba lo que estaban diciendo, Monika le deja él bebe sentado en el asiento, el pequeño bebito está muy arropado, que está literalmente solo son sus ojos, con tanta ropa de invierno que tiene.

Monika a base de golpes, lo aleja de la puerta, empezaban a pelear, pero como es la tercera hermana, tiene que cuidar a Aleksy, esta corre hacia el asiento, lo carga en sus brazos, esta quejumbrosa le dice el sermón de siempre.

\- Dile que te gusta y se su novia. Siempre es lo mismo, que estés tan preocupada por Tweek. - Monika habla con un polaco de que es muy difícil de entenderlo para un angloparlante.

\- ¡Dios santo! - Apretó su cien con sus dedos, solo puso su manos ensus mejillas. Esperaba que terminara la sesión de Tweek. Ya lleva una semana enla terapia, Tweek le pago cien dólares para una terapia para un mes.

Tweek se levantó del sofá terapéutico y paso unas dos horas con la terapia, el especialista sonrió al verlo aliviado. Este le entrega unas hojas, escritas en polaco para que se las entregue a Anya para verificar como Tweek esta con su estabilidad emocional, este salió aliviado empujando la vieja puerta de caoba, le cierra con delicadeza la puerta, volteando hacia atrás, en eso llegaron los mesillos y lo abrazaron a sus piernas. Este solo los abrazo, acariciándoles el cabello.

\- Toma, esto me dio el psiquiatra estos papeles, en esta carpeta, la verdad aunque no me habla, al menos puede escuchar lo que estoy sintiendo. - Tweek se había sentado, en eso entregó la carpeta, se sentó en su lado izquierdo. Anya reaccionó de inmediato, toma con apresurada los papeles, esto la tiene en shock por lo que leyó de manera rápida para que Tweek no se diese cuenta.

\- ¿Estoy realmente bien? - Pregunto mordiéndose su uña, aunque está tratando de calmarse.

\- Sí. No debes preocuparte. - Esta lo dijo más convincente ante el rubio, con una cola de caballo.

Pasaron las horas, cuando fue a su terapia, en eso al terminar su trabajo en el café de su familia. Decide ir al centro comercial para comprarles regalos a los hermanos de Anya, a ella también.

El hace eso porque necesitaba superar ese trauma que le dejó Craig. En ese momento dejó de amarlo románticamente, solo sentía dolor y rabia hacia una escoria que es. Usa ropa muy casual, es un abrigo de color café oscuro, con unos jeans gruesos de invierno, con una bufanda que le había tejido la bisabuela de Anya, siempre esa señora y su abuela le dan algo que sus padres, , jamás le van a darle: comprensión sincera.

En eso ve de lejos, una hermosa chica de cabello negro, con un broche de una flor con pétalos rojas, con una bufanda de color azul claro, con un abrigo de color violeta, esta tiene una falda cuadriculada de color azul con blanco, con unas medias negras, su cabello volaba con el movimiento de su caminar. Aunque la gente parecía no verla, aunque en su mochila estilo japonesa, de color azul oscuro, tiene los kanjis del "Nadeshiko Himeya"

Parecía estar buscando a alguien o tratar de perseguir a alguien. En ese momento se topa con Sava que literalmente se cae en el suelo, esta solo se quejó del golpe, se limpió su trasero, tiene un abrigo de color rojo oscuro, con una falda de color azul marino, su cabello esta trenzado de manera infantil, con un moño de color café, tiene una boina de color rojo claro. Tweek se levantó muy avergonzado, porque está siguiendo u observando a esa chica. Wendel le ayuda a levantarse, estos se despidieron hacia Tweek, aunque en el fondo no paraban de discutir porque hace una semana, nunca tuvieron sexo, ni siquiera se dejaba tocar por el.

\- Me pregunto demasiado... Porque Sava le da oportunidad a Ma. Si fuera ella, ni me hubiera enamorado de Craig, estaría como su simp, maldita puta sea, siempre me sucede de todo. - Suspiro muy frustrado, en eso observa a Marjorine peleándose enfrente de Charlie, este tiene tomada la mano de una chica canadiense.

\- Tweek, veo que estás mucho mejor de lo que te pasó. ¡Me alegro mucho! Quieres tomar un té caliente japonés, en un local que está en el centro, yo pago lo que quieras comer. - Pone su brazo atrás, con su mano apuntando en la parte de atrás, que estaba el local, sonriendo de manera amistosa.

\- Sí, me encantaría. Hace tanto que no hemos hablado, cuando estábamos en cuatro años de primaria. - Asiente con euforia ante la invitación, en eso van ellos juntos a ese local japonés.

El lugar es hermoso, es de repostería japonesa, con fiestas de té que son parecidas a las de Mizu, cuando las hacían en su mansión, aunque Tweek solo iba cuando estaba vestido de Wonder Tweek.

Se sentaron en una mesa en el centro, en eso llego una mesera que les entregó los menús de las bebidas, estos agradecieron a la mesera. La barra del café es precioso, incluso con ese toque rústico japonés, Ma solo miro ojos de Tweek, este tomo su móvil, le toma una foto de manera silenciosa.

\- Ma, cuando te gradúes, ¿ En qué universidad vas estudiar? - Pregunto Tweek para intentar hacer platica con el.

\- En la universidad Médica de Tokyo. Estudiare para ser psiquiatra, pero antes de eso iré a una escuela de actuación, quiero ser seiyuu y idol masculino en una banda de Idols masculinos. ¿ Y tu donde quieres estudiar? - Sonrió cuando le hizo esa pregunta.

\- Gastronomía, quiero estudiar en repostería y bebidas, es decir alimentos en general.

Llego la mesera y estos dos chicos pidieron, Tweek pido un té matcha con vainilla salada con un pastel de chocolate amargo y café. Ma, pido lo que es un té de sakura salado, con un pastel de ichigo clásico.

La mesera noto eso en su libreta, se fue a recoger el pedido de los dos adolescentes. El centro comercial empezaba estar más lleno, en donde estaba una Marjorine que está con sus ojos llorosos, pero al ver cerca a sus compañeros, decide ir a ese lugar para poder distraerse de haber terminado con su novio por su infidelidad.

De sorpresa caminó hacia la mesa del centro para tomar una silla y sentarse a hacia el sur. Tiene un abrigo que es rojo pasión con un corazón, con unos jeans gruesos de color negro, con su cabello suelto hacia su espalda, le había crecido muy rápido, tiene unos pasadores de unas flores con pétalos azules de plástico.

❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙❧ ☙

23 de diciembre las 9 de la noche:

Había pasado dos horas, habían comido muy delicioso, Tweek le tomo fotos a los postres para publicarlo en su Instagram personal. Se habían despedido Ma y Marjorine porque iban a hacer pijamada en su mansión e iban a viajar para Santa Cruz, con sus familias respectivas, fueron invitados a celebrar en la casa de la abuela de los gemelos. Tweek estaba bajando en las escaleras eléctricas, miraba como las familias compraban los regalos a último momento, los vestíbulos del centro comercial estaban a reventar.

En eso vio a Craig enfrente de él, empieza a enfurecerse, pero las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, estaba con su hermana Karen que tiene doce años. Craig solo agacho su mirada porque sabe lo que había hecho con este pobre chico.

Una mano sostiene su muñeca y se lo lleva fuera del centro corriendo hacia la puerta de salida del centro. Es la misma chica que había visto en la tarde, que esta le entrego un pañuelo sacándolo de su mochila.

\- Nunca llores por alguien que te haga daño. Me llamo Nadeshiko Himeya, me tengo que ir a buscar a mi novio y mis mejores amigos, cuídate mucho. - Hablo con un japonés con acento kansai. Sostiene el pañuelo de tela de seda, Tweek no entiende lo que está diciendo.

Se va hacia el fondo de la banqueta del pueblo, corriendo hacia el horizonte para buscar a esas personas que quiere encontrar.

Tweek vio a Agus cuando caminaba enfrente de él, este sonrió hacia el rubio de manera manipuladora, este decide irse a caminar enfrente de él. Craig cuando estaban sus padres subiendo en su automóvil, vio a estos dos caminando hacia la banqueta. Craig se está muriendo de celos ante esa escena.

La nieve es cada vez más hermosa, cada vez Nadeshiko corría para buscar esas personas, Tweek solo podía verla, nadie sentía si se tropezaban con ella.

♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣ ♦ ♥♣

23 de diciembre a las 10:30 PM:

Sava solo lloraba cuando Wendel decide finalmente terminar con ella por whattsapp, bloqueando su contacto en su chat. Kalina consolaba su mejor amiga, Erin quería romperle las bolas con una patada.

Estaban en la mansión de los Seijino, con todos en el grupo en la sala de estar, estaban sentados todos los presentes. Lloraba desconsoladamente porque duraron ocho años, con un noviazgo tan autodestructivo para ambos.

En ese momento Ma, ya no pudo contenerse más por la adrenalina, sostiene su muñeca, la llevó afuera de la sala, para llevarla fuera de la mansión, sin pensar que no tienen suéteres, si no sus pijamas.

Finalmente fuera del jardín, sosteniendo sus manos con las suyas, Sava no comprende para nada que le está pasando a su hermano del alma, porque estaba tan exaltado.

\- Yo te amo. A ti te amo, desde hace en el jardín de niños, si no me correspondes, está bien, yo voy a olvidar mis sentimientos por ti. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. - Lo dice con lágrimas en los ojos. La sostiene sus brazos en su hombros, este bajo a su altura, este sosteniendo sus manos en sus mejillas le dio un beso enternecedor en sus labios.

Ma se separó silenciosamente de ella, con su mirada cabizbaja por miedo de que esta lo terminara moliendo a golpes. Este voltea su espalda se está caminando para regresar a la mansión.

Sava corrió hacia él, sosteniendo su brazo para darle un beso en los labios sorpresivamente, Ma solo con sus ojos abiertos, sus lágrimas fluyeron con alegría, entrelazando sus brazos en la cintura de ella. Erin y Kalina grababan ese momento en sus móviles. Estaban en la barra del comedor.

Katie al ver eso, su corazón se le hizo pedazos en ese instante, esta se cayó con su botella de cerveza en el suelo. Esta contenía su llanto interno, está recogiendo con sus manos, lo que era la botella de cerveza. Mizu empezó a ayudarla con delicadeza, este solo le susurro su oído con ternura.

\- Así es el amor. Sava se dio cuenta que siempre tuvo sentimientos por él, aunque por el momento de quiebre pudo abrir sus ojos.

Asiento lentamente, esta sonrió con una melancolía, cuando los ve besándose abrazados ambos.

\- Yo siempre voy a amarlo. No me rendiré, cuando llegue el momento, me le voy a confesar en su momento. Los ayudare que se están siempre juntos.

El olor de la nochebuena se puede sentir. Un amor que no pensaba ser correspondido, lo fue finalmente.

❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙❧ ☙

Lunes 20 de Enero:

Pasó más de un mes. Craig dejó de venir a la preparatoria, desde que se filtró el video pornográfico de él y Tweek. Este fue exhibido por él, en una presentación de un proyecto final de video de más de dos horas.

Anya cuando vio salir a Craig, se le aventó encima golpeándolo con una fuerza inexplicable, Tweek solo se fue corriendo humillado hacia lo que fue su hogar, pero en vez de recibir un poco de consuelo, lo corriendo en su casa porque el video se filtró con los padres y familiares de los Tweak.

Este lo forzaron hacer su maleta y buscará a vivir de manera independiente. Ni lo miraron cuando está en la puerta principal saliendo de su cómoda vida de clase alta.

Los Nowak decidieron que se hospedara en el cuarto a lado de ellos, en la derecha, ayudando a lo que es ser asistente de casero, cuando regresara de la preparatoria, su sueldo iría a su alquiler de su cuartucho. En los fines de semana, el vecino que tiene su local de comida Polonia, para que fuera ayudante de cocinero.

Por su experiencia del café familiar, le ayudó a adaptarse en el nuevo trabajo y mantenerse a si mismo.

Craig fue expulsado por lo que había hecho. Su familia lo echó de su casa porque se sentían decepcionados de él. Este fue a vivir con Agus en su departamento, este decidió con su poco dinero pagar el GED graduarse y para estudiar en una community college para trabajar en una área de enfermería en administración en jefe de enfermería.

Sava y Ma habían confirmado su noviazgo hacia la familia Marsh. Sus padres felicitaron a la pareja.

Erin y Kalina se le declararon a Mizu, este simplemente les correspondió. Ya cuando se graduaran en la preparatoria irían a vivir con él en Tokyo.

Marjorine decidió quedarse sola porque necesitaba mejorar en si misma. El grupo de Craig después del escándalo cambiaron de escuela en otros estados por la vergüenza de ser amigos de Craig.

Anya vio muchísimas mejoras en Tweek, había madurado muchísimo, su terapia sigue yendo cada semana.

Agus seguía estudiando, sacando provecho de Craig. Pero en este día se desmayó brutalmente en el suelo.

☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙❧ ☙

Lunes 29 de Febrero ( año bisiesto)

\- Agustine, usted tiene cáncer en su garganta. Ya no podemos hacer nada por usted.

Craig lloro sentado con el doctor general cuando abrió el sobre de sus análisis.

Agus, solo río como desquiciado. Ya no le interesaba vivir.

☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙❧ ☙

Viernes 15 de marzo:

Craig y Agus se habían suicidado, al mismo tiempo. Porque en una discusión en el techo del departamento cayeron juntos, fue la muerte más publicitaria en el morbo en los medios.

Tweek cuando se enteró de esto solo comenzó a gritar con tanto dolor. Anya sabía que el psiquiatra le había advertido por esa caída emocional.

Fue llevado a una institución médica. Quedó sin emitir ningún sonido. Ayna solo lloraba desconsoladamente.

☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙ ❧ ☙❧ ☙

Diez años después: 02 de noviembre:

Tweek salió del hospital psiquiátrico. Se graduó de su carrera, yendo a su universidad cercana del hospital vigilado por el personal.

Anya se graduó siendo maestra de polaco para enseñarle a maestros como dominar el idioma, apenas aprendió a escribir completamente el inglés en escrito y sabe entenderlo.

Estos fueron al edificio donde vivían en el barrio de los Polacos, estos lo sorprendieron con una fiesta de bienvenida. Todo el vecindario le había hecho ese festejo.

Fue precioso. Porque todos le dieron palabras de cariño a hacía el.

Cuando terminó el festejo, Anya había cocinado y hervido un té, que está sirvió tres tazas de té, estaba el espíritu de Nadeshiko, ella murió brutalmente asesinada por haber hecho cosas parecidas que hizo Agus, Hisui fue a la cárcel por lo mismo del asesinado de Takeru , cuando lo mato por despecho y su egocentrismo.

Ma y su esposa con su hijo, llamado Stanley, están sentados en la sala su esposa e hijo.

Mizu y las dos chicas tienen una relación abierta y se volvió el artista plástico de la época. Viviendo en Tokyo, Kalina se volvió una compositora e intérprete de música jpop en visual novels y de anime y Erin se volvió una sociología reconocida en todo el mundo.

Katie es la consejera que sustituye al señor mackey. En la primaria de south park que es director la hija de mujer fuerte y ex director PC. Emory.

Ma logro ser uno de los mejores actores en los dramas japonés y seiyuu de varios animes de culto. No pudo ser psiquiatra por su trabajo en la farándula, Sava es la mejor veterinaria de south park. Scarlette fue una gran competidora en los olímpicos y su esposo uno de mejores marinos en Estados Unidos.

Brandy es su representante y abogada en todo lo que hace en su trabajo.

No se supo más del futuro del ex grupo de Craig.

\- tres tazas de té, verdad?- Anya servía el té caliente negro con azúcar que era una receta que Nadeshiko hacía y con su limonada caliente.

Tweek es feliz aunque esté sin Craig por sus malas decisiones se fue del mundo humano. Aunque hay un hombre que está intentando tener una relación.

A Craig jamás va perdonarle por lo que le hizo. Ya no le guardo rencor, incluso tomar ese te sosteniendo sus dedos en el sujetador de la taza es un distractor ante ese amor idealizado que tubo por el.

Nadeshiko desaparece con lágrimas en sus ojos, Tweek se despide silenciosamente de ella.

Craig cómo un espíritu abrazo por la espalda a Tweek. Este solo lloro por sentir esa sensación .

Anya sabe en qué siempre Tweek va a quererla cuando ella lo necesite. La pareja Seijino solo abrazaron a Tweek y Stan salta hacía él y lo abraza su estómago.

Una escena son ellos jóvenes de dieciséis tomados de la mano yendo hacia un nuevo horizonte. Aunque es un sueño reprimido en la vida de él.

“Te amé Craig"

"Yo también te amaba"

Respondió cómo un gélido viento de inicios de noviembre.

Fin


End file.
